Their Someday
by bimontenxgro
Summary: She wants to return to her works so she can push the thought of Booth's penis out of her mind. The issue with this desire is that the thoughts of Booth's penis are preventing her from doing her work. Set in and after 5x10.


**A/N: So I'm back with yet another new story instead of a new chapter for one of my works in progress. This one I've actually had mostly written for a few months. I haven't had time to write a full new chapter, but I did have time to finish up the bits of this that needed finishing. I figured that way I'd have something to post so I didn't go without posting for any longer than it's already been. I'm planning on starting a new chapter of Memorial Day tomorrow, so hopefully I can have that finished and posted in the next couple weeks.**

 **Thank you all for the kinds reviews on Getting Tested! I was nervous to post that one since it was my first time posting smut, so the reviews were even more appreciated than usual. This story is similar in that we get some more B &B fantasies, but in a very different way. Getting Tested also has a lot more plot to it whereas this is mostly just about the smut. I hope you enjoy & please review if you do!**

* * *

As soon as she finishes collecting the evidence, Bones returns to her office. She sits in her chair and lays her head and arms on the desk. "Okay, Temperance," she thinks to herself, "get it together. You need to go try to solve this murder." Even as she says the words, though, she knows that isn't a viable option at the moment. Before she can use her brain for anything, she needs to get rid of this feeling in her center. She feels the warmth spreading down to her clit as well as up to her cheeks. A man hasn't made her blush this much in as long as she can remember. Booth, though. He'd always been different; she'd always felt inexplicably pulled towards him. Add that to the fact that she hadn't had sex in a few months and her body's biological reaction is perfectly reasonable.

Still, she cannot manage to shake the feeling. She wants to return to her works so she can push the thought of Booth's penis out of her mind. The issue with this desire is that the thoughts of Booth's penis are preventing her from doing her work. She lifts her head to look at the door before lying her head down on one arm. The other hand has worked its way down to the button on her pants. She sneaks glances at the door, trying to give the appearance that she is asleep in case anyone walks by. Without undoing the button, she slides her right hand into her pants and panties. The moment her pinky brushes her clit, an image enters her mind: her head at eye level with Booth's cock while she was undressing him. The thought sends a shiver running through her body.

She glances up one more time before deciding that while this may be risky and inappropriate, it is also the only way she is going to get any work done today.

She slides a finger closer to her opening and begins to stroke her labia. She starts by replaying that moment in the lab, her mouth so close to his cock, before her imagination takes over _: Instead of the platform at the Jeffersonian, she pictures him standing by her bed as she stripped him of his clothes. As she pulls down his pants and sees his erection straining his boxers, Brennan moans softly, bringing a dirty smile to Booth's eyes._

She slowly rubs her ring finger along her labia, spreading her wetness towards her clit. She has to consciously keep her eyes closed so if anyone walks by they would just think she had fallen asleep.

 _She leans her mouth closer to him before looking up at him with a grin. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she pulls off his boxers. The smile on his face grows when he sees his dick, so hard for her, that close to her mouth. She leans in even closer, but stops just before her lips touch his cock. He knows better than to try to move closer; she wants to set the pace here, and he isn't going to fight her on it. She blows lightly on the head of his penis, sending a chill through his body. His eyes close at the sensation, but spring open when she takes her tongue lightly to the underside of the head of his cock._

Thinking about his dick so close to her mouth makes her clit throb. She thought spending every day on a case with him was hard, but damn, that has nothing on the idea of his penis in her mouth. She rubs circles around her clit, her eyes no longer struggling to stay closed.

 _Her tongue begins circling his tip and then her lips lightly close around him. A moan escapes his lips, sending more warmth to her core. Brennan takes more of his length into her mouth while she uses her hand to stroke the rest. Booth's hands go to the back of her head and play with her hair. As he feels himself approaching an orgasm, he taps her shoulder until she stops. "What's wrong, Booth?" she asks._

" _Nothing, babe. But if you keep going, I'm gonna come in your mouth."_

" _You say that like it's a bad thing. Orgasm is the goal of sexual encounters, Booth."_

" _I want to come_ with _you, though, baby, not in your mouth." He puts his hands on her arms to help her stand up, meeting her mouth with his as soon as it's within reach. She breaks the kiss for a moment and Booth looks confused as she steps back to admire him. "Earth to Bones," he says as she runs her eyes up and down her body._

" _Sorry, I just find that you look quite appealing with a loose tie, your shirt partially unbuttoned, and nothing else on." She grips the tie and pulls him closer to her before removing it. Booth suddenly realizes that he is almost naked, yet Bones is still fully clothed. He reaches behind her, gripping her ass and using it to pull her to his body. Her body is flush against his and all her brain can process is the sensation of his cock pressing into her abdomen._

Brennan moans slightly at the thought, hoping no one is around to hear her, but not risking opening her eyes to check. She slowly pushes one finger inside of herself while continuing to rub her clit.

* * *

After changing into some clothing Cam found for him to wear for his car ride home, Booth heads up to say goodbye to Bones. Honestly, he isn't sure it's a great idea because he still has the list of saints running through his mind to fight off his boner until he can take care of it. In spite of this fact, he still feels compelled to say goodbye to her. He reaches her office door and is about to enter when he sees her sleeping at her desk. He knows it's ridiculous, but it hurts his pride a little. He thought she seemed just as flustered as he was while she was undressing him, but if she's asleep, clearly it didn't have that effect on her. Booth knew he wasn't getting anything productive done until he jerked off to the image of her mouth so close to his cock. He could never sleep when sexually frustrated, so he figures she must not have been affected by the encounter.

As he turns to leave, he hears a muffled moan come from the office. He turns around and notices something he didn't notice before: her right arm seems to be moving slightly. A wide grin spreads across his face as he pauses for a moment before leaving. As he walks out of the building, he passes Hodgins, who asks why he is smiling so big. "Just happy to be wearing clothes again—even if they are scrubs," Booth replies.

He gets in his car and shakes his fantasies out of his head, needing them to stay contained long enough for him to get home. He's able to drive, but the closer he gets to home, the harder it is for him to resist the temptation. By the time he's five minutes from his house, he's so hard he contemplates pulling over. He drives a little faster than he should, but he needs to be alone with the fantasy. He has to shower before he can get dressed in his own clothes and go back to work, so he figures no one will question it if he's back at the office a little later than expected.

He knows his boner is impossible to conceal at this point, so he walks as fast as possible up the stairs and into his apartment. Locking the door behind him, he walks to his bedroom, strips out of his scrub pants and boxers, and sits on the edge of his bed. His brain keeps replaying one thought: "Temperance Brennan is masturbating in her office because her face was right next to my cock while she stripped me of my clothes and her evidence."

If he wanted to, he could finish in two minutes, but this is a fantasy he wants to draw out, so he decides to take his time.

* * *

Brennan adds a second finger as her fantasy progresses. She wishes she was somewhere more private so she could use both hands, but even with just one she's about to come.

 _Booth squeezes her butt hard before sliding his hands under her shirt across her back. He grabs the hem and pulls it up, and Brennan sighs at the moment without contact as she pulls back to allow him to remove her shirt. She immediately presses back into him, this time feeling the heat of his dick straight on her skin._ _Her head falls back as he begins to kiss her neck and jaw. She moves her hands from around his shoulders to his chest, undoing the two buttons that hold the shirt on Booth's body. He releases his grip on Brennan long enough for her to slide the shirt off his shoulders. He rotates them so her back is to the bed as his hands reach for the button on her pants. He undoes the zipper and pulls both the pants and underwear down in one motion. He slides his hand between her legs, feeling her wetness on her pubic hair. She moans and grinds into him as his hand touches her clit. He pulls his hand away for a moment so he can take off her bra while she kisses his shoulder and chest._

 _With one hand, Bones reaches between her legs. She then reaches out, her hand wet, to start stroking his cock. "Bones, stop, please. I want to come with you. Please just wait a second."_

 _She removes her hand, but reaches out for his and places it back between her legs. "If you want to come with me, then get to work. I want to touch you, Booth, and apparently I can't do that without you orgasming."_

 _He does as he's told, using his thumb to rub her clit while he pumps two fingers inside of her. She is about to say something when he simultaneously adds a third finger and takes her left breast in his mouth. The words die on her lips as they fall open and all she can manage is a gasp._

" _Please, Booth, fuck me," Brennan whines. Booth releases his grip on her and removes his fingers to help her lie back on the bed. He hovers over her and leans in for a kiss before he enters her. The kiss is sweet and soft and they both pull back with a smile on their faces._

The image of Booth above her like that almost pushes Brennan over the edge. She grabs a scarf from her drawer to use as a pillow so she can have use of both hands. She puts her other hand down her pants, undoing the button to give herself little more room to work with. She thrusts three fingers from her left hand into her vagina while her right massages her clitoris.

 _With one more glance, Booth guides himself into his partner. Brennan reaches her hand down to rub her clit as he pumps in and out of her. She feels herself starting to fall over the edge and rubs faster. Booth kisses her neck and takes her right breast in his mouth, biting at her nipple, as he feels her tightening around him. Her orgasm triggers his and they fall apart together._

Bones moans louder and bites the scarf on her desk to try to stay quiet. The thought of Booth coming inside her, the thought of sharing an orgasm with Booth, is all she needs. She continues to thrust her fingers in, touching her g-spot, until she feels the last remains of her orgasm fade. She buttons her pants before reaching into a desk drawer to grab tissues to wipe her hands on. If Booth was here, she'd have him taste it, but she knows that can never happen.

* * *

While Brennan is coming down from her orgasm, Booth is building towards his. With all he's experienced today, he doesn't need his imagination. He could get off on three things alone: her head next to his cock, the image of her masturbating at her desk, and the sound she made while she was doing it. Those three things, though, also make for a lot of fantasies floating around in his head. His hand grips his cock as his brain falls down the rabbit hole.

 _He walks through her apartment door with the takeout in his arms. He puts it down on the table, calling out her name since she isn't in the living room. He walks towards her open bedroom door. He walks in, expecting to find her in her bathroom. By the time he looks at her bed and sees her, it's too late to turn around. "Oh," he says shortly as he peers at her. Her jeans and panties are on the floor and she has both hands between her legs._

" _Booth!" she exclaims as she drops something from her left hand and fights to pull the covers out from under her. "What are you doing here?"_

" _We had plans, Bones. I said I'd come over with dinner at 8 and it's 8:15."_

" _Oh," Bones responds, settling the covers over her lap. One hand disappears under the covers for a moment and the room gets quieter. As she pulls something pink from under her blankets, she says, "I must have lost track of time. I can't believe I didn't hear you come in."_

 _Booth pauses for a moment before responding. Typically Bones is unaffected by any mention of sex, but this time she looks embarrassed and tense. But he also typically doesn't walk in on her masturbating. He cuts that thought off before his body has a chance to react to it._

 _Booth doesn't want to upset her, but he also knows they can't avoid this elephant in the room for long. He decides to allow her to broach the subject, since she's the one who had her privacy invaded. "Why'd it get so quiet in here all of a sudden?" he asks._

 _Brennan blushes in response and Booth feels confused until Brennan holds up the pink thing that's sitting on her lap. "Because I turned off my vibrator, Booth," she responds, this time eliciting a blush from Booth._

" _Shit. I didn't mean to…I wanted to let you…bring it up on your own," he stammers. Bones doesn't respond, which concerns Booth. He finds it difficult to meld this Bones with the other Bones in his brain, the one who claims there's no need to be embarrassed about sex because it's a natural biological function. "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to walk in on you. I was just trying to find you so we could eat."_

" _You don't need to apologize, Booth. It was an accident. Though, you should pay more attention before you enter someone's bedroom."_

" _Are we good, then?" he asks. "Is everything gonna be normal again?"_

 _Bones blushes again. "Well, I don't see how that could happen. We cannot erase this moment from existence and therefore we cannot return to a time before it happened. But, yes, we are good."_

* * *

A few minutes after her orgasm, Brennan finally lifts her head from her desk to return to her work. The minute she does, however, Angela comes into her office and interrupts her.

"Hey, Bren," Angela says. When Brennan raises her head, a smile takes over Angela's face.

"Why are you smiling like that, Angela?" Brennan asks.

"You know why, sweetie."

"No, I don't," Brennan rolls her eyes. "You know I do not understand people as well as you and Booth do, Angela."

"You've got a sex flush, babe. I guess that explains why Jack told me Booth was high-tailing it out of here with a shit-eating grin on his face."

 _Shit,_ is all Brennan can manage to think. She feels herself blush even further knowing she's caught. "I," she stammers. "Booth and I did not engage in sexual intercourse."

"That's what Bill Clinton said too, Bren, but that didn't make it true," Angela quips.

"I promise, Angela, nothing happened with Booth. We didn't do anything." Angela notes the disappointment in her voice and realizes her best friend is telling the truth.

"Well, whether Booth was involved or not, you have a sex flush, sweetie. Now spill."

* * *

Booth isn't quite sure why his brain is taking this route with the fantasy. Other than the fact that this started with Bones masturbating, nothing sexy has happened so far. His hand sits in his lap, not even bothering to touch his cock at this point. He decides he'll let his brain continue with this for another five minutes, but if nothing good happens soon, he's calling an audible.

 _Pushing back the covers, Bones stands up from her bed. "Woah, Bones!" Booth shouts. "You're…what are you doing? I'm still in the room and you're half naked?" At this point, Booth can't fight away the images of what he walked in on her doing anymore. He tries not to look, but he can't help it. The combination of her half naked in front of him and the memory of her masturbating just moments before overtakes his self-control and he feels himself getting hard. Brennan walks over to him as he turns around, both to conceal his erection and to keep himself from staring at her. "Bones, I'll go wait in the kitchen so you can get dressed."_

 _He takes a step away as he feels her hand on his shoulder keeping him from moving further away. "Booth, you don't need to leave."_

" _What do you mean I don't need to leave?" he exclaims. "You're still very close to naked!"_

" _Well, you've already seen it, I don't see the point in making a big deal over you seeing it for a little longer."_

" _What? Bones, you've got to be kidding me."_

" _No, I'm entirely serious, Booth. Look at me," she says as she turns him to face her. As she does this, she notices the straining in his jeans and a sly grin slides over her face._

" _What's that look for, Bones?" he asks. He stares at her for a moment before he follows her eyes as they flit down to his crotch again. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bones."_

" _Why are you apologizing for having an erection, Booth? It's a biological reaction to seeing a woman—a very attractive woman at that—engaging in sexual behavior."_

 _There it is. There's the Bones he knows. But god dammit, she still is half naked and he's still very turned on. "Just…I don't know, I'm uncomfortable, okay? Would you please put some pants on?"_

" _Why are you uncomfortable, Booth?" she pushes. She wants to say something else, but needs to test the waters before she can say it._

"Okay," Booth thinks. "This is starting to go somewhere potentially sexy. At least she's standing in front of me half naked." He places his hand back on his dick, beginning to slowly stroke himself. He notes that even in his fantasies, Bones is difficult and frustrating. And somehow, he adds, that still manages to turn him on.

" _Because you're my partner and we aren't supposed to be like…this. I'm not supposed to be looking at you while you're half naked and I'm standing in front of you with a boner. I'm not supposed to want to—" he catches himself before he says it out loud. But he knows he said too much. Dammit, nothing good happens when she's frustrating him, especially not when there's a boner involved._

" _Want to what, Booth? Fuck me?" she pauses for a moment, gauging his reaction. His face remains the same, but she sees his neck flush. "What would you say if I told you—"_

" _Don't tell me anything, Bones," he interrupts. "Please, whatever you are about to say, just don't. I don't think I can handle it."_

 _She pauses for a second before asking, "What would you say if I told you I was masturbating to the thought of the two of us having sex, Booth?"_

 _This time, the color drains from his face completely as his jaw drops. "Bones," he says, stumbling over his words. "What am I supposed to say to that, Bones?"_

" _Well, how does that thought make you feel?"_

" _What do you mean how does it make me feel? Since when do you, Miss I-hate-psychology, ask questions about how things make me feel?"_

" _Just in this case, Booth, because you're standing in my room with an erection because you walked in on me masturbating."_

" _Bones," he mutters, "do you really want me to answer this question?"_

" _Yes, Booth."_

" _Even if it changes things between us?"_

" _I think it's safe to say things have been changed already, Booth. Getting this far in the conversation changes things."_

" _Fine," he says before pausing. "The thought of you masturbating to fantasies of us having sex…it really turns me on, alright?"_

 _She steps closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then do something about it."_

" _What?" he asks incredulously._

" _Do something about it. You're turned on, I'm standing right in front of you. Do something about it."_

" _Are you telling me to fuck you, Bones?"_

" _Yes," she responds as she stares into his eyes. "Fuck me, Booth."_

"Holy shit," Booth thinks. They haven't even _done_ anything yet and he could already come. He's very glad he let his brain go where it wanted with this fantasy. He tightens his grip on his cock and increases his pace slightly.

* * *

"I…Angela, don't make me do this," Brennan stammers.

"What's up with you, Bren?" Angela asks. "You're never uptight or tightlipped about sex like this." This time, Brennan's face blanches instead of blushing again. Angela steps towards her, running a hand up her back. "Is this about what happened with you and Booth in the bone room?"

Hearing Angela's question, Brennan jumps slightly. "What do you mean what happened in the bone room with Booth?"

"So it's definitely about that, then," Angela murmurs.

"What are you talking about Angela?"

"Cam told me that when she walked into the bone room it looked like you were about to pull Booth's boxers off and devour him, sweetie."

"That's not what was happening! I was simply collecting evidence," Brennan says, trying to defend herself.

"I bet, collecting evidence on how our Boothy boy tastes and feels," Angela smirks.

"Angela, stop. Nothing happened between us. He had parts of the Santa Bomber on his clothes, so I had to take them off of him."

"And why couldn't he take off his own clothes?"

"Because he could have compromised the evidence!"

"If that's really all that happened, then why are you acting like this, Brennan? Why are you being so defensive and refusing to tell me why?"

"Because I wish something more did happen, okay, Ange?" Brennan blurts.

"Woah," Angela breathes. "Sweetie…did you just admit that you want to sleep with Booth?"

"Of course I want to have sex with Booth, Angela. I've always wanted to have sex with Booth."

"Brennan, what happened and why are you admitting these things all of a sudden? You've been denying it for years."

"I…I don't know. I guess my orgasm has lowered my defenses," Brennan replies as she moves papers around on her desk.

"Orgasm?" Angela squeals. "But you said nothing happened between you and Booth?"

"Shit," Brennan mumbles. "It really _did_ lower my defenses."

"If you and Booth didn't do anything, then where does the orgasm fit into all this?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you, Angela?"

"Of course not."

"Alright," Brennan sighs. "Well, if you must know, I gave myself an orgasm. I was trying to do my work, but I couldn't stop thinking about Booth's penis for long enough to actually _do_ anything."

"So you masturbated at work?"

"Yes."

"To the thought of…?"

"I'm sure you can figure that much out on your own, Angela, based on what Cam told you."

"I'm sure I could too, Bren, but where's the fun in that? Now, I want details."

* * *

" _Fuck me, Booth." The words ring in his ears, the words he's wanted to hear for their entire partnership, from that first case. He leans down and kisses her gently, but she doesn't appear to know the meaning of the word gentle. Her mouth is all over his, her tongue asking for entrance into his mouth, which he grants. Her hands tug at his shirt, trying to undo the buttons before realizing his has a tie on too. She pulls that off and then the shirt while she bites his lower lip, drawing a groan out of his mouth._

 _Next, she's kissing his neck while her hands go for his belt. His hands pull her shirt up, but she pushes her mouth against him as soon as the shirt is over her head. His belt falls to the floor while she starts on his jeans. He turns and pins her against the wall, his hands undoing her bra. He slides it down her arms; it stays at her wrists until she lets her hands fall with his jeans and boxers. Both naked, he pushes his erection into her stomach and she moans._

That moan. Now he doesn't need to just imagine it, because he heard it. Heard it while she was masturbating at her desk. Masturbating because his cock was so close to her mouth. God, he's so turned on by that thought.

 _He lifts her up and carries her to the bed. He puts her down on her back and kisses down her body greedily. He takes her right breast in his mouth, using his hand to attend to her other. He rolls one nipple in his fingers while he bites the other one gently. She moans and arches her back, pushing her breasts into him. He switches so his mouth takes care of the left and his hand does the right. Then he keeps going, kissing down her abdomen until he gets to her clit. He pauses for a moment, admiring her body. He runs his hand through her pubic hair and lightly strokes her labia._

 _Then she whines quietly, so he does what she wants him to do. He touches his lips to clit lightly and then pulls back. She looks down at him, clearly annoyed. He smirks up at her and says, "You want more of that, Bones?"_

 _She glares at him before responding, "Yes please, but not quite so gently this time. And don't stop just to look up and tease me, it's rather unkind."_

 _His mouth had gone back to her clit while she was finishing her sentence, but he laughed out loud at the end of it. Even in bed she can still be so matter of fact, so Bones, that he can't do anything but laugh at it. The sensations caused by his laughing mouth pressed against her center made her moan, fingers playing with the hair on his head. Hearing the sound of her pleasure, he smiles into her before doing as he's told. While his lips and tongue focus on her clit, he slides two fingers into her. He times the thrusts of his fingers with flicks of his tongue across her clitoris. She grinds into his mouth and moans, clearly enjoying what he's doing._

The thought of his face in her pussy almost sends Booth over the edge. He wants so badly to experience this in real life, but he knows that isn't going to happen any time soon. Before, he would've said it'd never happen at all. That thought pushes his climax further away, which he's grateful for so he can let the rest of the fantasy play out in his mind before he comes. Despite that, though, today has given him hope that someday they will be together. As he closes his eyes and returns to his fantasy, Booth clings to the idea of someday, the idea of their someday.

" _Booth, please," she mutters, "I need you to fuck me." At these words, Booth changes his tactic slightly. They send pleasure through his whole body, but he wants her to orgasm before he's inside of her. He moves his tongue to her opening while his fingers go to her clit. He works his fingers quickly while his tongue moves in and out of her as she moans. She opens her mouth to ask him to fuck her, but the request dies on her lips as he sends her over the edge, pushing his head into her core as she comes. He removes his fingers, but doesn't stop using his tongue on her until the aftershocks of her orgasm have stopped rolling through her._

 _He slowly kisses his way back up her body, planting light kisses all over her abdomen. When he gets to her face, she pulls him to her lips, wanting to taste herself on him. She begins kissing his neck and it's his turn to moan. After a few moments, he looks at her with eyes full of desire. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" he asks, voice husky with want._

" _Please, Booth, it's all I've wanted since we met."_

That sentence sends heat through Booth's entire body and he knows he can't hold his orgasm off much longer, no matter how hard he tries. He pumps his cock faster while he sees the rest of the action play out in his head:

 _He kisses her once on the lips and once on the forehead before pushing his cock into her. As she feels herself fill up with him, she moans. "Fuck," is all she can say, and Booth loves hearing his scientific partner speak the language of her pleasure. He starts slow, but she speeds up the pace by raising her hips to his with every thrust. He begins to go faster and harder into her. She meets his every thrust as her hand massages her clit, head thrown back in pleasure. Usually he can last longer, but the feeling of finally being inside Temperance Brennan, of being inside his Bones, is too much for him. As he thrusts into her again, he comes._

 _He cries out her name, not her given name, but the one that only he can use. She hated the name at first, but she's grown to love it, and hearing it leave his lips as he orgasms is too much for her. She, too, reaches her climax and calls out his name. When they've both finished, he slowly pulls out and rolls onto his back next to her, smiling at her like a kid on Christmas morning._

Without a moment of regret, Booth moves his hand again and again as he comes all over his stomach. Even sitting alone in his bedroom, it takes a great deal of self-restraint to keep himself from calling out her name. He sits still for a few minutes, unable to process what just happened. Eventually he realizes that he does need to get back to work, so he grabs a tissue from his nightstand to wipe himself up before walking to his bathroom to shower.

* * *

"What do you mean by details?"

"What were you doing in this fantasy? And where exactly were you when you were masturbating?"

"Well," Brennan blushes, "I was here."

"In this fantasy?"

"No, when I masturbated."

"You masturbated in your office? What, like on the couch?"

"No, I was _here_ ," Brennan says, gesturing at her desk chair. "I haven't moved since I finished."

"Even I haven't tried that one yet, Bren. Wow."

"It was most convenient since I needed to do my work afterwards. I just put my head down on the desk and pretended I fell asleep, it's not as if I haven't slept like that before."

"Okay. Now details on this fantasy, no holding out on me."

Brennan takes in a deep breath before saying, "Well, it started off rather similarly to the situation in the bone room. I had taken off his pants and his jacket, so he was standing in front of me half-dressed, while I was kneeling. His shirt and tie were loose and he had an erection that was straining his boxers. Then, I did what I wished I could have done in the bone room." She cuts herself off, hoping that Angela will let her stop. She knows that masturbating to a fantasy isn't anything to be ashamed of, but sharing a fantasy about Booth feels too personal.

"Keep going, babe," Angela says.

"I took off his boxers and performed oral sex on him," Brennan says, clinging to the clinical language to remove some of the intimacy from this conversation. "Then we had intercourse. We both came in the fantasy, and I reached climax in reality as well."

Knowing that her best friend is getting uncomfortable, Angela lets her get away with far fewer details of the fantasy than she would have liked. "So if you masturbated, then why did Booth walk out of here with a shit-eating grin? Unless he snuck off to some corner somewhere and masturbated too."

"I highly doubt Booth masturbated as well," Brennan laughs. "He's much too reserved about sex to do so in such a public setting."

"You're probably right. But what was his smile all about? Cause he sure didn't look too happy when you wheeled him out in just his boxers."

"I don't know," Brennan replies. "I know he felt aroused by the situation too, but that shouldn't make him smile."

"And how do you know that exactly?"

"He told me he needed to recite saints when I was taking off his pants. I assumed that was to keep him from getting an erection, implying that he was aroused by the image of me removing his clothing."

"What a good little Catholic boy," Angela laughs. "Reciting saints to keep himself from getting hard. But of course you taking off his clothes got him hot, Bren. He's in love with you."

"No he's not," Brennan retorts. "And even if he is, you'd have no way of knowing that."

"I do know, I see how he looks at you, babe. That's love. But that's not the point here, the point is figuring out why he was smiling so big." After a moment's pause to think, Angela asks, "Hey, Bren, how loud are you when you come?"

"Um, that depends on the scenario, Ange, but why is that information relevant?"

" _Because_ if you were a little too loud, I might know why Booth was running out of the building looking like a kid on Christmas morning."

"I don't know what that means."

"Think about it, Brennan. Sex sounds are very distinctive. If Booth heard you moan, I'm sure he knew _exactly_ what you were doing and why you were doing it, whether it looked like you were asleep or not."

"Oh," Brennan says, the blush that she thought she had finally beaten returning. "Oh no, Ange. He must have heard me, I know there were a few times where I couldn't stay completely quiet. What do I do?"

"Did you say his name?"

"No, but that's not the point, Ange. What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do, Brennan? You don't _do_ anything, unless you're ready to finally throw this 'just partners' bullshit out the window."

"But I can't just do nothing, Angela."

"Well, you need to, sweetie. If you bring this up with Booth, your relationship is gonna change. You have to decide if you're ready for that.

* * *

As Booth washes his hair, he feels the reality of what just happened hit him. Of course it's not the first time he's masturbated thinking about Bones. It's not even the dirtiest fantasy he has about her, not by far. But it feels different today, knowing that she felt the same way. Knowing that she was so turned on that she slid her hand into her pants right there at her desk, it changes things. The mutual attraction between them, it's always been palpable. But something about today made it real for the first time, or at least real in a way that cannot be ignored.

And at the same time, Booth feels dirty. He feels like he took advantage of her, invaded her private moment for material for his spank bank. It wasn't his intention, he just wanted to say goodbye to her, but the feeling won't leave him. As he washes his body, he notices himself hardening again. Turning the water to cold, he decides to fight that particular urge for now. He hasn't felt this guilty about masturbating since he was still an altar boy.

How is it that one little moan and a few tiny movements of her arm have him locked in a moral dilemma like this? Where part of him is so turned on he doesn't think he'll ever get over it, yet the other part of him feels like he's going to hell for using her like this.

Turning off the water, he shakes his head. He knows he has to get this day out of his mind.

But he also knows how impossible that will be.

* * *

When they finish the case, Booth takes Thai food over to Brennan's to work on the paperwork like they always do. Setting her container down, Brennan says, "Booth?"

There's a slight vulnerability in her voice that startles him. "Yeah, Bones?" he says, trying not to let his voice rise with his heart rate.

"There's something we should talk about."

"What's that?"

"The first day of the case, after I had to take your clothes as evidence."

"Bones," he says, "whatever it is, we don't need to talk about it. You just took my clothes as evidence; it was your job. I get that." His mind flashes to that day, to images of her undressing him in the bone room and to the sound she made in her office a little later. Feeling his body begin to react, he settles his carton of takeout on his lap.

"Booth, we do need to talk about it. I know you saw me, or rather heard me, in my office that day. I know you know what I was doing," she says quietly, breaking eye contact.

"Shit, Bones," Booth breathes. "We really don't have to talk about this, it's fine."

"It's not fine, Booth. I don't want things to change between us because of that. I just…I couldn't focus to do my work."

"Bones," Booth cautions. "Talking is gonna change things, talking about _this_ is gonna change things."

"Okay, then maybe I do want things to change. I just know that I need to talk about this, okay? I can't stop thinking about it."

"Okay, Bones. What do you need to say?"

"I'm sorry you heard me, Booth. It wasn't professional or appropriate…"

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

"But I have to know something." She pauses, looking back into his eyes. When he nods, she asks, "How did hearing me moan like that make you feel, Booth?"

"Shit," Booth murmurs, feeling her question go straight to his cock.

"What, Booth?"

"Nothing, Bones, you just really didn't hold back with that question."

"I'm sorry, Booth. You know I've never been good at the social niceties needed to soften conversations like this. But Hodgins said that when you left the Jeffersonian that day you had a feces-consuming grin–"

"Shit-eating, Bones, the term is shit-eating."

"Right. You had a _shit-eating_ grin, then. And I've been wondering…was that because of me? Because of what you heard?"

Booth inhales sharply before looking her in the eyes and asking, "Do you want the truth, Bones?" She maintains eye contact and nods deliberately. "Yeah, Bones, that smile was because of you."

"So hearing me experience sexual pleasure, did that make you feel aroused?"

"Yes." When she nods at him, but doesn't ask another question he says, "Do I get to ask a question now, Bones?"

"I suppose that would be fair."

"What were you thinking about while you touched yourself in your office?"

Brennan takes a sharp breath in. "Do you really need to ask that question, Booth? Shouldn't your gut have the answer for you?"

"I'd rather hear it from you."

Brennan takes a deep breath and prepares herself for the line she's about to cross. She knows that once she answers this question, nothing will ever be the same between them. And she's fairly sure she's okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I needed to break somewhere before this chapter ended up being twice as long as it already is. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm pretty busy with school. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **If you're interested, I'm on twitter as auntietino, so feel free to follow me over there!**


End file.
